


i choose you

by zaplarry



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaplarry/pseuds/zaplarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesy and Perrie have been dating for years. They were happy for the most part. Perrie thought Jesy could be kind of controlling but in the end she knew Jesy wanted the best for her. They never had any problems. Until Jade, Perrie's ex-girlfriend pops back in the picture, telling Perrie there isn't anything she wouldn't do to get her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i choose you

Jesy and Perrie have been dating for years. They were happy for the most part. Perrie thought Jesy could be kind of controlling but in the end she knew Jesy wanted the best for her. They never had any problems. Until Jade, Perrie's ex-girlfriend pops back in the picture, telling Perrie there isn't anything she wouldn't do to get her back.

Perrie is conflicted. She's always loved Jade, but she really really cared about Jesy. So, it seems the only solution, have them both. Jade and Perrie had been sneaking around behind Jesy's back 2/3 years of Perrie and Jesy's relationship. Again, Perrie finds herself waiting at her and Jade's place.

She sat on the old concrete bench under the willow tree. The same tree they carved 'J+P' into when they were teenagers, before Perrie and Jesy had even met. Jade appeared in a beautiful white flowing knee-length dress. Her hair was down and straightened. Perrie never got used to the beautiful sight.

Jade always knew just how to take her breath away.

 

"Hi love" Jade said, seating on the bench next to her girlfriend. Perrie played with her thumbs.

 

"Jade. Can I ask you something?"

 

"Of course, babe, go on."

 

"Do you ever feel bad...you know, about us? I mean, like me and Jesy are still...you know." Jade glanced at her feet, but looked up again, placing her hand on Perrie's back.

 

"Of course I feel bad. That poor girl hasn't got a clue the love of her life is off with someone else." Perrie furrowed her eyebrows and stood up.

 

"Well, why'd you have to say it like that?!"

 

"Like what, Perrie!"

 

"Like you mean to make me feel bad!" Perrie turned her face (haha, get it?) looking at the ground as tears made their way down her soft cheeks. Jade sighed, lifting Perrie's face to make eye contact.

 

"Perrie, shh, love. I never want you to feel bad," She sat back down on the bench, still staring into Perrie's watery eyes.

 

"I guess, I'm just tired of...waiting."

 

"What do you mean?!" Perrie asked frantically, more tears flooding down her cheeks.

 

"I need to know if this is going somewhere, Perrie! I'm not gonna sit and wait forever until you and Jesy get married. I'm not gonna do that to a girl I've never even met! If you want me, just say so! That comes with a price, Perrie. You have to choose who you want." Perrie cried, she cried and cried. Jade walked up to her and embraced Perrie's body tightly in her arms. Jade kissed Perrie's forehead, slowly pulling away. Perrie grabbed at Jade's body, pulling the brunette back into her arms.

 

"No! Don't leave me! Please, Jade, please don't leave me."

 

"Okay, babe, I won't leave you." Perrie and Jesy's dinner together that night was silent, that is, until Jesy had enough courage to speak up.

 

"You know, you've been awfully distant lately. Is something going on, babe? Are you not well?"

 

"Yes, I'm well." Perrie said quietly. Jesy swallowed her food, not accepting Perrie's answer.

 

"Alright, Perrie. What is going on with you?!" She said, standing up.

 

"What do you mean?" Perrie said, slightly whimpering.

 

"You've been distant, we can never keep a conversation, you never wanna spend time with me anymore! It's like you don't even love me!" Perrie stayed quiet.

 

"Y-You...don't love me?" Jesy asked, tears brimming her eyes.

 

"Jesy, I'm-"

 

"Save it, I'm staying at my mum's. I'll get my stuff later, hopefully when you're not here." Perrie said nothing, staring at her lap as Jesy walked away from her. The door slammed and Perrie flinched, breaking down into tears. She went upstairs for a shower, sitting down on the floor and sulking most of the time. She hopped out of the shower eventually and threw on some comfy pajamas, finding her phone. She had two missing texts from Jade.

 

_Hey, how'd it go?_

and

_Baba, are you okay?_

 

Perrie smiled.

 

_I choose you, Jade._

 

Is all she sent back, knowing Jade would understand. That was their plan anyway but everyone loves a bit of reassurance. The next day, Perrie was on her way to her and Jade's place. What she saw surprised her. Beautiful candles and flower petals everywhere.

She gasped as she saw Jade. She wore a beautiful black dress and she had red lipstick on.

 

"Jade, you look so beautiful." Jade smiled as she gestured for Perrie to come over. Perrie slowly made her way to Jade as Jade caressed her cheeks, pulling her in for a subtle kiss, making Perrie want more.

 

"I want our first time together to be here." Jade muttered calmly. Perrie's eyes widened.

 

"W-What? You want us to-"

 

"Hush, darling. I want it to be romantic. It won't be if you keep talking."

 

"But, Ja-"

 

"Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of you." Jade lay Perrie down on the soft grass, hovering over her.

 

"You're so beautiful, Perrie. So so pretty." Jade said, putting lilac flower petals into Perrie's soft hair. Jade kissed down Perrie's jawline, making her way to Perrie's chest.

 

"It would be helpful if we take this off, yeah?" Perrie nodded, sitting up so Jade could take her shirt off. Jade kissed Perrie's chest then kissing her lips.

 

"So pretty. So so pretty." Jade muttered against Perrie's lips. Perrie lifted Jade's dress so her panties were visible. Jade smirked. The girls intertwined their legs together like they always had when they were younger. The two grinded their hips together as they slowly began to feel pleasure.

 

"Yeah, Pez, just like that."

 

"Always knew how to scissor you good, huh?"

 

"Yeah, Perrie, so good." Jade's lips met Perrie's as Jade got off of Perrie, pulling the younger girl on top of her. They continued to grind and kiss until Perrie spoke up.

 

"Wanna taste you." Jade bit her lip as Perrie pulled her panties off agonizingly slowly.

 

"Hey, what about you? You still have your pants on, baby girl." Jade said, pushing the blonde down to rid her of her pants. Perrie giggled.

 

"I really really love you, Jade." Jade smiled, pecking Perrie's lips as she laid on her back again, letting Perrie do what she intended to do. Jade felt Perrie's tongue work its way into her.

 

"Fuck, Perrie." Perrie smirked. She hummed as she jutted her tongue in and out of Jade.

 

"God, Perrie, you're so good at that. Fuck!" Jade gripped Perrie's hair and pulled her in for a kiss.

 

"Now it's your turn, babe." Jade said, pushing Perrie down and pulling her panties off, doing the same as Perrie had done to her. Only Perrie did it better in Jade's opinion.

 

"I love you, Jade."

 

"I love you too, Perrie." The girls lay on the soft grass, Jade's arm wrapped around Perrie, their limbs intertwined.

 

"That was amazing. Thank you." Jade said, running her finger along Perrie's pale arm.

 

"You're welcome. I love you baba." Jade grinned, kissing Perrie's cheek.

 

Always and forever.


End file.
